Have You Seen This Exceed?
by Natsu-and-Lucy-forever15
Summary: Inspried by a Spongebob Episode. Happy runs away... No more spoilers! WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SLIGHT NALU AND A CREEPY OLD LADY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you love Spongebob as much as i do, you'll know what this story is about! Gomen for any spelling errors.  
Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Fairy Tail. If i did, Nalu would've already happened**

* * *

Normal P.O.V the Guild

"Natsu, let's go fishing! I'm hungry," Happy begged.

"Snow cone, if you wanna go, let's go!" Natsu said, ignoring what Happy said.

"Any time now Flame torch!"

Yes, Natsu and Gray were about to fight. The guild was as it should be, loud and destructive. Mira was at the bar, chatting with Lucy, Lisanna and Levy. Cana found their topic interesting and chimed in. Elfman was yelling out, "To be a man, you gotta be a man! And if you aren't a man, be a man!" Evergreen was yelling at him about why does he always say manly or man. Freed and Bixlow were snickering about how they should go out. Yes, everything is as it should be. Except for the part where Natsu kept ignoring Happy.

"Natsu, I'm hungry!" Natsu was still too caught up in his fight to notice Happy. "Fine Natsu, I'll ask someone else," he looked at Natsu one last time and sighed. Happy spotted Carla and Wendy and walked over to them, "Hey Wendy, and Carla wanna go fishing with me?"

"Why should I go fishing with you Tom-cat?" Carla snapped.

Wendy looked at Carla, "Carla! Stop being so mean to Happy!" She turned towards Happy, "Gomen Happy. I can't go fishing today. Chelia and I were going to hang out today."

Happy sighed, "It's ok." He walked away from them and towards the bar.

"Hey Happy," Lisanna said.

"What's wrong? You seem down," Lucy said, allowing Happy to rest on her lap.

"Aye. All Natsu wants to do is fight Gray and I just want my best friend back. Sure, I really love fish and that's why I suggested fishing but he's been ignoring me for like a week." All the girls (with the exception of Cana) went "Awww!"

"Happy, do you want me to talk to him?" Lucy asked politely.

"Sure….I'm going home." Happy grew wings and left to his house, so they think.

"Poor Happy," Mira said. Lucy got up and walked over to Natsu and Gray. "Natsu, we need to talk."

Natsu didn't stop fighting Gray. For the past couple of days, their fights have gotten really intense. Sometimes, even Erza can't stop them from fighting. "Natsu, if you stop fighting, I'll let you sleep in my bed for a 3 days." He immediately stopped fighting. He grabbed her arms and pulled her away, "Looks like I'm living with you for 3 days!"

"Y-You don't have to live with me!" Natsu was already outside the guild when he stopped. "Yeah I do. If I can sleep in your house for 3 days, it's just easier if I live with for 3 days. You wouldn't want me to wake up, walk ALL the way to my house, change, then go get you to go to the guild, would you?"

Lucy sighed, and then nodded, "I guess."

"Yosh! Let's go to my house and get my clothes, then we can head to your house." They walked silently to Natsu's cottage. When they reached there, he led Lucy through the pile of junk. "Why don't you ever clean up?"

"Don't wanna," Natsu said, grabbing random clothing. "I think I got everything…. I just can't help but feel like I'm missing something…" he thought about it then shrugged, "Oh well."

Lucy looked around a bit then snapped, "Where's Happy?"

"That's what! Happy! Come on! We're spending 3 days at Lucy's!" he looked around but couldn't find the little exceed. "Um Luce… I can't find Happy…"

"What? He has to be around here somewhere. Not too long ago he said that he was going home." So Natsu and Lucy looked everywhere for Happy, but no prevail.

"Let's check the lake; he said he wanted to go fishing today," Natsu nodded and they headed out for the lake. Sadly, when they go there, there was no exceed in sight.

"Let's check the guild..." Natsu said, starting to worry. Lucy could see the hurt and worriedness on his face and nodded. They slowly made their way over to the guild.

While, Natsu and Lucy looked for Happy, said person was flying to who knows where. He had tears in his eyes and his green bag had a little more stuff in it. He looked back and whispered, "Good bye Magnolia, the guild, Lucy….and Natsu…" he sniffled then continued his journey to find a new best friend and owner.

Natsu and Lucy burst through the guild doors. This caught everyone's attention. "Hey Lucy and Natsu," the barmaid, Mira said, "What brings you guys back here?"

"I can't find Happy!" Natsu shouted.

"We thought he might be here…" Lucy said, searching for him while she talked.

"Didn't he say he was going home like 10 minutes ago?" Cana asked.

"Yeah he did but he's not there, or at the lake." Lucy said.

"Have you checked Lucy's house yet?" Gray asked.

Natsu and Lucy froze in their spots as Gray faced palmed. Natsu grabbed Lucy and started speed walking outside the guild. "I hope they find Happy…" Lisanna said.

Natsu walked down Lucy's Street, Lucy right behind him. When they made it to her house, Natsu (of course) used the window while Lucy used the door. When inside, they both started looking for happy. "Happy! I got left over fish in the frig! Come out and you can have it all!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu walked by Lucy's writing desk and saw an unusual paper there. "Hey, Luce, check this out." Lucy made her way over to her desk and saw the note. It read:

_Dear Natsu,  
We've had a lot of fun the past 6yrs. We've been on the most wildest adventures EVER! Thanks for finding me and raising me. It seems you don't really need me anymore, seeing as you've been neglecting me for the past week. So I decided to leave you and not be a burden by your side. I wish the best for you and everyone at the guild. Tell Carla that even though she doesn't like me, I will always like her.  
Love, Happy  
P.S I'm really gonna miss you Lucy! Take care of Natsu and make sure he stays out of trouble._

Lucy gasped as a tear trickled down her cheek. Natsu's hand was shaking the paper with anger. _'How could I neglect my best friends like that?' _"Lucy," he said with a serious tone, "We need to find Happy. I'll look on the east side of Magnolia and you look on west." Lucy slowly nodded and they headed out to look for Happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was supposed to update yesterday but I ended up stuck with my little cousins -_-  
I don't own Fairy Tail! I asked for it for Christmas but i didnt get it... :( Gomen for any spelling errors**

* * *

Happy has been traveling for several hours now. "I'm tired…" his stomach started to grumble, "and hungry!" Suddenly, his wings vanished and he fell. _'Looks like I'm traveling the rest by foot.' _He dusted his self-off and continued walking. Happy saw lights and buildings in the distance, "Hey! I see a town!" The exceed started sprinting until he reached the town of Hargeon, "Hey this is where Natsu and I met Lucy for the first time…." He sadly sighed and shook his head. "There was a restaurant that Lucy took us to when we met…." He walked around a bit before he found it. He was about to walk in when, "Wait, I don't have any money," Happy groaned. He walked by the window and saw people eating. His mouth started watering and he moved closer to the window. The person eating saw him and promptly closed the windows.

Happy looked down and sighed for the mphtine time that day. "Maybe I can find left over fish in the dumpster," he started to walk in dark alley. And bam! He saw a half-eaten fish! _'FISH!' _He ran up to the fish but before he could take it, a stray cat came up, hissed at Happy, and ran away with the fish in his mouth. "Jerk!" Happy pouted and walked out of the alley, only to be confronted with a silhouette of a… old lady?

"There you are, Pinocchio, you made grandma start to worry," the lady picked up Happy. She looked like a thousand year old with really bad eye sight. _'That explains why she just called me Pinocchio…' _Happy thought as he was carried away into the darkness…

"HAPPY!" Lucy shouted. She was worried sick about Happy. She looked for him in a tree, the lake again, and several dark alleys. It was already 12:00 at night and she didn't even find a sign of him. She walked past another alley when she noticed a tail sticking out of a dumpster. It was white and looked exactly like Happy's. "HAPPY!" Lucy ran towards the dumpster and dove head first in. the cat that she saw was not Happy, it was just a random strays. "Ughh! Now I'm covered in trash!" Lucy was getting out of the dumpster when she accidentally grabbed the tail of the cat. The cat hissed at her and attacked her. "AHHHH!"

Natsu's luck wasn't any better. He's looked in strangers houses, and all their favorite restaurants. He was strutting gloomily around when he looked up to the moon. "Happy, where are you?" He then noticed a chimney he never saw before. _'Maybe Happy went into that chimney?' _He jumped up and climbed his way up to the chimney. When he got there, there was nothing in the chimney; just pitch black smoke. He grunted in annoyance and went down, ignoring the stares from random towns' people. By now it was already 1 in the morning and he was getting worn out. "I should go back to Luce's…" He turned back and left the way he came; depressed.

About fifteen minutes later, Lucy finally got that cat off of her and was outside her apartment. She opened the door to see Natsu sitting on her bed, playing with his fingers. "Any luck finding Happy?" Lucy asked.

He shook his head, "No I looked everywhere on the east side, but he wasn't there." He looked up and his eyes bulged out of his head. Lucy had cat scratches all over her! She was covered in trash and her nose was bleeding. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I thought I saw Happy in a dumpster and dove straight in. It turned out to be a stray and while I was getting out, I accidently grabbed its tail and it attacked me…"

Natsu had a concerned face on, "Are you ok? Do you need Wendy to heal you up?"

"Natsu, why are you worrying? I'll be fine." Lucy walked towards the bathroom, "I just need to take a shower and bandage myself up." She went inside the bathroom, leaving Natsu alone. "Don't worry little buddy," Natsu said, "Luce and I will find you!" **_GRUMBLE GRUMBLE GRUMBLE. _**Natsu looked down at his stomach, then grinned. "Looks like I'm hungry." He got up and headed straight to Lucy's frig. Natsu grabbed all the content out of the frig, and gobbled down.

About 10 minutes later, Lucy came out dressed in her P.J's. "Natsu, can you help me with my wounds?" she called out. She went to her closet and pulled out a first aid kit. Natsu was seen coming out of the kitchen with an extended belly. Lucy grabbed the bandages and Natsu helped put them on her.

They sat in silence until, "Hey Luce, do you think we'll find Happy?" Lucy was a little shocked by the question, "Natsu, where Fairy Tail wizards, we don't give up that easily. We'll find him. I promise you."

Natsu smiled and nodded his head. More time passed and they were finally done. "So," Lucy started, "Are you gonna sleep on the floor or bed?"

"We are going to sleep on your bed. It's so comfy."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him, "We?"

"Well yeah you weirdo." Natsu hopped into bed and waited for Lucy to come in. Lucy sighed with the faintest of blushes on her cheek and hopped in. Natsu immediately wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Night Natsu."

"Night Luce…. And Happy… where ever you are."

Hargeon

"So Pinocchio, have you always been able to talk?" the old lady asked. They were inside the old ladies house. Happy was (of course) munching on a fish on the couch.

"Aye!"

"How is it that you can talk?"

Happy thought for a moment, "Because I'm a cat."

She nodded her head slowly. "Well I'm going to go get my dinner. Stay here and be a good boy, Pinocchio." The lady disappeared as she went into the kitchen.

"It's Happy," Happy muttered. He jumped of the couch and went up to a table with a bunch of mail. He grabbed one and looked at the name it was a dressed to: Anastasia. _'What a weird name….I think I heard that name somewhere….." _He thought a little more but shrugged. "Guess I haven't heard of it."

"Oh dear! It's past your bed time!" Anastasia ran (well… more like slowly walked) to Happy and picked him up. She carried him into a room that looked like it belonged to a little kid. The wall was blue and it had pictures of rattles, bottles, and building blocks. _'does this lady think I'm a baby?' _

Anastasia placed Happy in the cradle bed thing. "Good night Pinocchio," she said, placing a kiss on his cheek. She closed the light and exited the room. _'I guess I could get used to this…. Good night Magnolia… Natsu and Lucy…' _As Happy drifted off to sleep, the last thing he mumbled was "Night Natsu….."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy New Year! Even though i'm like a day late... Any who! This story really isn't about Nalu, it's about the bond between Happy, and Natsu. But, me being me, I slipped in Lucy's thought about the whole situation and sprinkles of Nalu! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Next Day: Magnolia Lucy P.O.V

I can't sleep! Natsu keeps shifting and mumbling 'Don't go'. He's sweating buckets and any time he mumbles something, he tightens his grip on my waist and pulls me closer to his sweating body. Now I'm stuck and I'm afraid if I push away from him, he'll be sad that I left him. So right now I'm doing the best I can to stay in bed with Natsu. Maybe if I summon Loke…. No that's wrong. I looked at my keys on the table and did my best to reach over to them. Natsu just started gripping tighter and tighter!

"No…..Don't go….Luce…" Natsu mumbled softly. I looked up at his face to see that he was, in fact, still asleep. I sighed, "I need my keys…" Shouldn't my celestial spirits be able to hear me in distress? As if they could read my mind, one showed up.

"Hello princess, punishment time?" Yes!

"Virgo, can you get my keys?"

Virgo observed me and Natsu then smirked, "Am I interrupting anything?"

I blushed, "No! Natsu won't let me go and I need my keys to summon Plue."

"He liiiikkkkkkeeessss you," Virgo said, just like Happy would. I started to think of Happy and I was filled with sadness. Virgo must've sensed my sadness because the next thing she said was, "Would you like me to help you on your quest for Happy?" I looked up at her and saw her with a caring look in her eyes.

I gave her a slight smile, "I just need my keys at the moment. Maybe a little later." She grabbed my keys and handed them to me. "Open, gate of the Minor, Nikola!" Plue was soon out and wobbling around. "Plue, I need you to sleep with Natsu while I go off to the guild, got it?"

"Puun puuun!" I grabbed Plue and slowly lift Natsu's arm and slid out, placing Plue in. Good, now that that is settled with, I need to go to the Guild. I turned to Virgo and saw her doing her dance. "I'm going to the Guild, when Natsu wakes up tell Plue he can go back and that I'm at the Guild."

She simply nodded and continued her dance. I sweat dropped as I got a change of clothes and entered the bathroom. After I got out, I said good bye and headed towards the guild.

When I arrived at the guild, there wasn't that much people there. Then again, it was 8:19.

"Hi Lucy," Mira said, "any luck finding Happy?"

"No, and we looked all over for him! I dove head first in a dumpster!"

"What's this about Happy?" the all mighty Titania Erza said.

"Oh that's right, you were out on a job yesterday. Natsu lost Happy and Lucy and he have been looking all over for him."

Erza nodded slowly. "Hey Erza, how was your job?" I asked. "It was awful. I couldn't find the lady in Clover Town anywhere!"

"Ohh, did you take the job about the old lady with bad eyesight and accidentally keeps stealing other peoples pets?" Mira asked.

"Yeah why?"

"… They just called. She was spotted in Hargeon….." Mira gave Erza a nervous smile, and then walked away.

Shockingly, all Erza did was sigh, "Lucy, you need to find Happy. Natsu must be heartbroken because his best friend is gone."

I nodded, "I guess you're right. But we've looked everywhere for him! I don't know where he could be." Erza gave me a sympathetic look. "Lucy, you're a smart person that never gives up, I'm sure you're going to know where you have to go." She patted my shoulders and walked towards the request board and started kicking, throwing swords at it, and punching it. I slowly backed out of the guild and entered a store. I came out of the store with a bunch of poster supplies. _'Damn Natsu and Happy, making me waste my rent money' _I sighed, "But it's worth it! I rather be living on the streets than to not have Happy around!"

When I arrived at my house, Virgo was standing near the door. "Virgo, help me make posters!"

"Yes princess. Punishment time?"

"No!" I gave her the supplies and she started making posters. I walked over to my bed to wake up Natsu. He was facing the wall, not facing me. I sat next to him, about to wake him up when, "Don't bother, I'm awake." I was startled.

"Natsu….."

"I didn't get any sleep. I would have nightmares about you and Happy and Erza and Gray….Each one of you were gone by the end and I looked everywhere for you guys…. It just reminds me of how Igneel left, without warning…." I heard him sniffle. I looked over at his face when I saw tears streaming down his cheek.

"Natsu please don't cry! It's going to make me cry! And I told you last night, we are going to find Happy! I-I got p-p-poster supplies and- and everything! J-Just please t-t-trust me!" I never noticed, put I started tearing up while I was talking. "Natsu, I miss him as much as you do. So let's save these tears for when we find!" That seemed to snap him out of it.

"Looks like I'm a good influence on you," Natsu said. He sat up on the bed and gave me a bone crushing hug. "Thanks, I'm all fired up," he whispered in my ear. I smiled at him and hugged him back.

"Princess, would you like me to leave?" Virgo asked. I just noticed that Natsu and I have been hugging for a while. I pushed away with a red face and jumped off the bed to help Virgo with the missing posters. Natsu soon joined us and we all did our best to make awesome posters.

It took up a lot of time, but we were finally done. "Thanks Virgo! You can go back now." Virgo bowed and poofed into thin air.

"Where should we go?" Natsu asked. "I mean- we checked all over Magnolia, where now?" I thought for a moment, "How about Hargeon? I mean, Erza went to Clover Town, she should've saw him put she didn't."

All Natsu did was smile, "Sure, I trust you with this decision." Natsu grabbed all the posters and handed me half.

"Natsu, there's only one thing; we have to ride the train," I said. Natsu just shrugged, "It's for Happy, if I have to, I'll ride a thousand trains if it means finding him."

_'Awww! That's soo cute!' _I nodded and we headed out to the train station. When we got to the train station, I looked at Natsu and he looked terrified. "Natsu, it's only an hour long trip." I interlocked his hands with mine, "You'll make it and we'll find Happy and we'll live happily ever after."

Natsu smiled, "I was actually thinking about riding a thousand trains…." He squeezed my hand a little tighter, "But thank you for always knowing what to say and when to say it."

The train pulled up and I heard him gulp. He was trying really hard not to show his motion sickness. I picked up the posters that were lying on the floor and walked towards the train, pulling Natsu with me. We sat down and Natsu clenched his stomach, "I think I'm gonna be sick." I kinda wished Erza was here. She would punch him and he would get knocked out. He didn't get that much sleep because of his evil nightmares.

He was sitting across from me, clutching onto his stomach for dear life, "Just one hour Natsu, one hour."

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey hey hey! Guapo zombies here! Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been working on some one-shots and another story that might be posted in like a week. *Sighs* I finally finished typing this chapter and I realized something, The next chapter might be the last :'(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to the great Troll-shima**

* * *

Hargeon Normal P.O.V

"Oh Pinocchio! You've eaten all the fish! Now we have to go to the Market to get some more!" Happy was sitting on his back, a tooth pick in his teeth with an extended belly, "Its Happy."

Anastasia grabbed her keys and Happy sat up. "Let's go Pinocchio," Anastasia said, "before a bunch of hooligans ruin our trip."

Happy sighed then stood up. As he stood up, his green sash fell open. He was about to grab it when he saw a picture of him Natsu and Lucy. He stared at the picture. _'I wonder if they realized that I left….' _ He then saw another picture of Natsu and Gray fighting with a laughing Lucy and a cheesecake eating Erza in the background. _'Oh yeah, that's right. Natsu is too busy fighting Gray and impressing Lucy to notice me.' _He stuck his tongue out at the picture and headed towards Anastasia.

Anastasia had a basket with her and was waiting by the door. "Let's go," she said again. Once Happy met up with her, the exited the house. "First stop, supermarket." Happy nodded and they walked in silence. When they got to the supermarket, Anastasia spent like an hour deciding what type of apples she should get. Happy was growing tired of waiting and went to the fish section, admiring all the fishes.

Meanwhile, the train finally stopped and Natsu and Lucy finally got off. "Land! Sweet sweet Land!" Natsu hollered at the top of his lungs. Lucy rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Ok, let's start putting up the posters of Happy," Lucy said. Natsu nodded and they walked along, handing people pictures of Happy or stapling them on walls.

They came along a supermarket when Lucy noticed something, "Natsu!"

Natsu turned around with a worried face on, "What's wrong Lucy?"

"This store, it's cheaper than the one in Magnolia!" Lucy had an excited gleam in her eyes, jumping up and down.

"Luce, food isn't really imp- ***GRUMBLE GRUMBLE GRUMBLE***" Natsu looked down at his stomach, and then blushed in embarrassment. "I forgot I skipped breakfast…"

"Then come on! Let's go get food." They went inside the store, still handing out Happy flyers to everyone. As they walked down the food aisle, they met Anastasia. "Um excuse me ma'am?" Lucy said timidly.

She looked at the two and smiled, "Well hello there!"

"We lost our pet cat and we're looking for him. Have you seen this cat?" Lucy held up a poster with a poorly drawn Happy eating a fish. Anastasia squinted at the poster, "I'm sorry dearie, I haven't seen that cat around."

Natsu let out a huge breath that he didn't know he was holding, "Fine, thanks anyway." Lucy still grabbed a little less than half of the stack and handed them to Anastasia, "Can you at least give these to people? It's alright if you don't want to…"

"No, it's quite alright," Anastasia said, grabbing the stack of flyers Lucy extended out to her and stuffing them in her purse. Satisfied with this, Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and started pointing at food that he wanted. Anastasia raised a curious brow at them, "Excuse me for asking, but are you two dating?"

Natsu's cheeks tinted a little pink as Lucy's face went red. "No-No-No! We're just friends!" Lucy stammered.

"Of course you are," Anastasia muttered sarcastically. She turned around and walked to the fish part of the store. "Pinocchio! Have you decided what you wanted?" Happy turned to her and started jumping up and down excitedly, "Yeah I want 10 salmon fish and 10 sun fish!" Anastasia nodded and grabbed the fish, putting it in her basket and handing the people behind the counter her money.

As Happy and Anastasia left the market they walked around seeing if they needed anything else. About 2 minutes later, Lucy and Natsu left the store, walking around and handing posters to everyone. The thing that sucked, Natsu and Lucy passed by Anastasia and Happy about all day! When Anastasia and Happy went into a nail salon, Lucy and Natsu were outside the window, putting posters up.

2 Hours Later

"Lucy! We've been looking all day!" complained Natsu. "And I'm starting to get hungry again."

Lucy sighed. They have been doing this for a while. "We still have about 3 more hours till we have to go back to the train station and we've looked all around… what now?"

Natsu thought for a bit, "Let's go by the port! Happy loves to go fishing! That and anything that has to do with him eating fish in the end!" Lucy smiled and nodded, happy that they're one step closer to finding Happy.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed, grabbing Lucy's hand and running to the port.

As the two rushed off to the port, Anastasia and Happy just got out of a hair salon. Anastasia had her hair curled at the tips and Happy got a pretty pink bow on his fur. "Hey, can a take this girly bow out?"

"Of course not!" Anastasia said, looking down at him, "You look too cute with it on!"

"But pink is a girly color!" whined Happy.

"Nonsense! Pink can be a male or female color!"

"No it can't," retorted Happy. He wanted to get it out not just because it was pink, but because it reminded him too much about Lucy. She always had a pretty ribbon in her head, not that he would admit it was pretty. And because Natsu's hair was pink…

"Pinocchio, I'll give 3 more fishes for dinner tonight if you leave it on," proposed Anastasia as they crossed the road. Just the mention of fish was enough to sell Happy.

Happy sprouted his wings and jumped into the air, shouting, "Aye sir!" Anastasia watched in amazement as she never knew so much about her cat. Like, he can fly, talk and is apparently obsessed with fish. "Pinocchio, you can fly too?"

"AYE!"

"Well, how can you fly?" she asked. After she asked that, Happy's smile faded. He would've answered the question with his usual 'Because I'm a cat!' answer, but all he could think about was Edolas. Everything that happened soon came to mind. How him Natsu, Wendy, and Carla flew through anima, meeting the completely different Fairy Tail, figuring out about his and Carla's heritage, everything. He even got to see Lisanna again! His eyes soon swelled with tears as he did his best to dismiss his thoughts. "Uh, I can fly because that's the magic I practice," He answered, hiding his emotions.

"You practice magic? But you're a cat?" Ok, now this was reminding him about his and Natsu's first encounter with Lucy. And to make matters worse, they were in the same town they met! Tears started streaming down Happy's face at all of the memories he made with everyone suddenly appearing in his mind. However, this did not go unnoticed by Anastasia. "What's wrong Pinocchio? Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just… just hungry…" Happy lied, not wanting to explain that he's not this Pinocchio person, well cat.

"Oh, then we better get you home, sweety!" She grabbed Happy and held him close, walking back to the house. "There really is a lot about you I hadn't known, Pinocchio."

"Aye, you have no idea," Happy whispered softly, silently crying onto Anastasia's shoulder.

* * *

** Sorry for any grammar mistakes. REVIEW!**


End file.
